The present invention relates generally to a lateral sensor which monitors the position of an edge of a conveyor belt and sends a signal to a control to automatically adjust the conveyor belt to accommodate for any lateral movement of the conveyor belt.
A continuous conveyor belt is employed to move objects from one location to another. The conveyor belt is positioned around a plurality of pulleys, and at least one of the pulleys is driven by a motor. As the motor drives the pulley, the pulley rotates to move the conveyor belt, moving the objects positioned on the conveyor belt from one location to another.
Conveyor belts are used in various settings, such as retail stores to move merchandise, air ports to move luggage, and factories to move parts. Conveyor belts have also been employed in grills to cook foods. The food is manually placed on the conveyor belt by an operator. As the conveyor belt travels over a heater positioned under the conveyor belt, the food is cooked.
As a conveyor belt moves, the conveyor belt may move laterally and slide off of the pulleys. Devices have been used in the prior art to adjust the tension of the conveyor belt to provide for proper tension. However, it would be beneficial to provide a device which monitors the lateral position of the conveyor belt and adjusts the conveyor belt when lateral movement is detected.